A New Life, A New Destiny
by skendo
Summary: During the final battle at Hogwarts, Harry wakes up to find that everyone he knows and loves has died in the fight. Full of grief and desperation he goes to the only place that won't overwhelm him with memories of magic: Privet Drive. However his life gets turned upside down when he encounters S.H.I.E.L.D. Will he be able to cope, and use his magic to help S.H.I.E.L.D? AU end of DH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers**

This is my first FanFiction, so please let me know if you spot and mistakes (grammar or otherwise!)

Silence. Deafening silence. The light breeze brushed the faces of the still crowd. Harry stared at Voldemort, his body crumpled on the floor. His friends and teachers in the crowd stood in shock. Suddenly a roar of cheering and shouts of over-whelming joy was heard throughout the courtyard. People were hugging their fellow comrades and straining over the crowd for their loved ones.

"Harry?"

Harry felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder, as he stared down at the still body that had haunted so many dreams, and taken so many lives.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked again. "It's over, you did it. He's dead. Voldemort's dead."

Harry was pulled out of his daze and felt a surge of relief, he turned to look at Hermione and Ron. His best friends looked tired, concerned and worn out, with dried blood stains splashed on their torn clothes.

A smile slowly crept on to his face. "I did, didn't I? It is finally over!" His smile grew to a wide grin, he threw his head back and yelled happily. "Haha! It is finally over!" He grabbed his best and closest friends in the world and hugged them with all his might.

They jumped up and down, laughing and whooping with joy, whilst tightly hugging each other.

"We did it! It's over!" They cried happily.

For anyone looking over, they would have seen the relief and pressure from the past seven years dancing off the three youngsters. They would have seen the pure delight and joy surrounding them. And they would have seen three teenagers who absolutely and unconditionally cared and loved one another with all their hearts.

However, this went un-noticed, as the rest of the crowd suddenly stopped and looked around them. Surrounding the perimeter of the castle's courtyard were dozens of death eaters, trolls and dark creatures.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU KILLED THE DARK LORD!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron spun round and faced the screaming voice. Bellatrix stood, her eyes red raw with blazing fury, her black hair standing wildly around her horror struck face.

"You thought you won? YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD WON? Well no!" She sang in a voice lined with pure hatred and insanity. "You will watch _POTTER_. You will watch as your beloved friends die in front of you. Their screams will shake your core." She laughed. "And then once we have finished with them, we will kill you. Slowly and painfully."

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Harry was torn from his friends and found himself roughly thrown against one of the few remaining walls, by an unknown force.

"_Petrificus Totalus_._" _Bellatrix screamedwith her wand pointed at Harry, her face twisted with rage. Harry's limbs seized up and he felt himself frozen in place. He watched helplessly as his fellow classmates and comrades were struck down around him, their pain filled and terrified screams drowned his ears. His face filled with tears and his throat raw from screaming trying to help his friends.

"HERMIONE!? RON!?" He tried to spot his friends in the carnage surrounding him.

"Harry?!"

"Harry, help us!"

"Where's Harry Potter?"

"Help us!"

Harry could hear the sounds of terrified cries for help from crowd. He fought against the invisible binds that held him, but he was struck in place. "Think Harry, think. What can I do? How do I get out of this?" He thought as he searched his mind for something, anything that could free him. "Wandless magic! Never done this before but I'm desperate!" He though with a grimace. "_Finite Incantatem._" He thought. "_Finite Incantatem._" He repeated, this time in a low whisper. He stayed frozen in place. "_FINITE INCANTATEM_!" He half growled half yelled, focusing his magic and picturing the spell in his mind. Suddenly he felt a surge of power run through him, and his legs felt the weight of his body. He crumpled to a heap on the floor, unable to steady himself in time. He felt weak, as if all of his energy had suddenly vanished. "What's happening?" He wondered. He struggled to his feet and stole a glance around him. He felt a fresh wave of guilt and remorse wash over him as he realized that whilst freeing himself, most of his friends and comrades had fallen. He felt a stab of fear as he failed to spot Hermione or Ron in the few remaining people left fighting. He moved to help them, when he saw a flash of something behind him.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

All of a sudden he felt slashes of pain over his entire body realized that cuts and knife-like wounds were appearing over his body. Through the pain he recognized it as the same spell he had used on Malfoy the previous year. He spun round, but still feeling weak from the wandless magic and the current spell, he stumbled in a daze.

Harry looked up to see that the caster of the spell was Bellatrix.

"Oh, would you look at this, Potter did wandless magic in a pathetic attempt to free himself. Oh no!" She sneered in a mock cry. "You see, your little stunt there has left you weakened and vulnerable. Did that ridiculous excuse for a headmaster, _Dumbledore_ forget to mention that?"

"Don't insult him". Harry yelled, raising wobbly to his feet, wand ready in his hand, despite that fresh wave of blood flowing from his cuts. "You don't have the right to even say his name!"

"He was a fool" Bellatrix spat. "He pinned all of his hope on a 17 year old boy!"

"Yeah, the 17 year old boy, who just obliterated Voldemort." Harry responded with an empty laugh.

He saw a flash of anger on Bellatrix's face, and was suddenly painfully aware of the silence that engulfed the castle. From the corner of his eye, he saw Death Eaters approaching from all sides, watching Bellatrix and Harry.

"You may have killed the Dark Lord, but we – ". She waved her wandless arm to the side, indicating the ever increasing numbers of Death Eaters, " – his most loyal followers will continue his work and spread the message that muggles, mud bloods and traitorous half-bloods shall know their place! They are scum, they are filthy bad blood contaminating the noble and powerful pure blood families." She smiled a cold smile. "and you, _Potter_, you shall die now. Granted, we would all love to see you suffer for a very long time, however given your habit of avoiding death and stirring trouble, I will kill you now." She tilted her head to the side for a second. "But it wouldn't hurt to have a _little_ fun before, would it?"

The Death Eaters by now had surrounded him and all jeered and stamped their feet along with Bellatrix's haunting cackle that sent shivers down Harry's spine. He braced himself ready to fight back but found that he could barely lift his wand arm. The wandless spell had completely drained him of any energy, he had left of his already sparse supplies after his months on the run and the battle.

"Of course". Bellatrix continued looking down at Harry with twisted glee. "It's not just me enjoying this sweet revenge."

"_Crucio_!" She yelled.

Harry suddenly felt agonizing pain spread like wild-fire over his body, and fell to the ground, convulsing from the pain. He clamped his mouth shut as to not give her the benefit of hearing him scream. As he tried to block out the every growing pain, he saw flashes in his mind of people, people who dead. "Dead because of me." He thought guiltily. He tried to shut out the images and voices, but the crucio pain dulled his awareness and strength, so they grew stronger until he came back to consciousness.

The remaining Death Eaters raised their wands to him, Harry felt sick with fear at the sight.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Incendio Duo"_

He heard a chorus of spells being shot at him, the many crucio's caused unbearable pain, he suddenly felt extra hot burning sensations. As hard as he tried, he could not stop his screams, erupting. His vision darkened and he became aware of tight ropes twisting and gripping him, he struggled to breathe as he slowly lost consciousness and gave in to the darkness. But even in his dreams, the pain continued and the sounds of the cold, taunting voices of Death Eaters who had invaded his mind, shook him.

After what felt like hours, he realized the intense pain was lessoning, until all that was left was Bellatrix holding her Cruciatus Curse, until she too released the spell**. **

Eventually Harry became aware of a presence near his head, Bellatrix was crouched down breathing into his ear. "You are going to die now Harry." Her voice holding a hint of a fake motherly affection. "I want you to have a present before you go though."

She stood up. "Harry, look over here. That's it."

From his position, upon the ground on his back staring up at the sky with unseeing eyes, he moved his neck a little to his left. He gasped as pain shot through him at the action. He became aware of his body lying in a thick pool of his own blood, and wondered how he was still alive with the amount of pain and intense injuries he had endured. "Probably a spell to keep me alive for longer so they could have _their fun."_ He thought to himself.

Bellatrix stepped to the side to reveal two shapes. Harry squinted his muscles as much as he could bare, with the after effects of his torture sending electric-like shocks through his nerves.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. What did they do to you?"

Harry jolted and realized the familiar voice belonged to Hermione.

"Gee mate, you look rough." Ron said, trying to cover his anger and sympathy for his friend, lying broken and dying on the floor, with a false humor.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry croaked. "You're alive? I thought I had lost you. Or am I imagining it again?"

Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Ron.

"I spoke to you both, and Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. You said it was my fault, that you were dead." He murmured, barely awake now.

"Oh Harry, no! That's not – " Hermione started with tears in her eyes.

"Anyway!" Bellatrix interrupted, dancing back into view. "As much as we are enjoying this sickening and short lived reunion. We must really be moving on. You see, you, you and you" She pointed to the golden trio in turn." Are going to die now." She laughed.

She moved to her place at Harry's feet as two Death Eaters shoved and pushed Hermione and Ron to positions either side of Harry. He felt Hermione shakily take his hand and Ron doing the same on this other side. He tried to ignore the burning pain that grew on his hands and shot up his arms, from the contact on his bare skin.

"Those two first." She said the Death Eaters. "I want to see his face when they die"

"No …" Sobbed Hermione from her place at Harry's side. "Please don't do this." She began openly crying.

"Um, guys … I love you two, you know that right? Never said it before but it's true." Ron said quietly. He began to sniff and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Me too. I mean, love you both too, so much." Hermione said between tears. Harry copied Ron's movement and squeezed her hand, ignoring the burning that followed.

"I'm sorry." He croaked from his raw throat. "I'm sorry for what happened, and what will happen, and I – ".

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Two bursts of green light shot from the Death Eater's wands before Harry had a chance to finish.

"NO!" Harry sobbed, trying to twist himself to face Ron. "No Ron, wake up. Open your eyes. Please." He turned to face Hermione on his other side, and shook her arm, his body now oblivious to the fiery pain in his current mental state of overwhelming grief . "M'ione, please don't leave me. Please come back." He released the tears and cried. He cried in anger of Voldemort, and his Death Eaters, he cried in grief for the many people he had lost, and he cried for the pain that once again had attacked his senses, which was threatening to take him to the darkness.

"There! Told you it would be worth watching." Bellatrix crowed. She laughed and clapped her hands with glee at Harry crying and sobbing in the background. "But now." She said with an air of seriousness. "It's your turn."

She stepped closer and looked deep into Harry's eyes. He saw the black depths of her eyes, holding no emotion.

"_Avada Kedavra_." She whispered almost lazily.

Harry saw a green light speed towards him, and he saw the faces quickly flashing through his mind, of everyone he had ever known and lost, from the dearly loved and cherished, to passing acquaintances he barely knew. The last faces that filled his mind were Hermione and Ron before the green light hit him and he fell victim to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers – I do not make any form of profit from writing this FanFiction, except my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others.**

_**Thank you so much for the amazing response, I couldn't believe how many of you followed the story so soon after I uploaded it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last **_

_**The second part of this chapter is mainly to see S.H.I.E.L.D's reaction, so there will be a bit of repetitiveness .. sorry **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry slowly became aware of a dim light through his closed eye lids, and felt a small ache starting in his head. He was confused. Feeling the uneven, sticky surface beneath him, he tried to remember what had happened. As he opened his eyes, the bright sky caused him to curse under his breath and clamp them shut again, the throbbing ache in his head increasing.

Slowly opening his eyes again, he averted his gaze away from the bright sun. He blinked and sat up suddenly, looking around he quietly took in his surroundings. The once magnificent castle grounds was littered with rubble and the remnants of fires drifted smoke across the courtyard.

As he took in the sight before him, the memories came flashing back, and the realization set in.

"_YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD WON?"_

"_Their screams will shake your core!"_

"_No Ron, wake up"_

"_M'ione, please don't leave me"_

Harry glanced down and gasped, he rapidly stood up and choked on his tears and stared at the lifeless bodies of his two best friends. "No…" He whispered. He collapsed on to his knees and cried. "IT WAS OVER!" He screamed. "It was finished" He repeated in a low croaky voice. He gently took their cold hands, and held them in his. Lowering his head, he sobbed, howled and screamed into their clasped hands until he felt hoarse and empty. Feeling lifeless and lonely, he placed Ron and Hermione's hands back on the ground, but so they were in each other's hold. After brushing his hands over their faces, closing their eyes, he sat back on his heels, looking at his friend's bodies one last time.

Silently he reached over took Hermione's beaded bag which lay over her shoulder and picked up his wand, which he found on the floor close to where he originally lay. Standing up, Harry walked across the courtyard, past the countless bodies which lay scattered on the ground. As he continued through the castle, he recognized many of the faces and the odd glimpse of red hair. Feeling a wave of nausea he drifted past, trying to bury the guilt and sorrow.

As he exited the castle he took a glance back the school he had thought as home, shaking his head, he continued to walk out towards the boundary of the anti-apparating wards.

He suddenly froze. _"Where do I go?" _He racked his brain for a place of sanctuary, somewhere that wouldn't remind him of his recent pain and losses. "The Burrow." _No, it would be as the Weasley's left it that morning, when they were unaware that this would be their last day. _"Grimwald Place." _Too much guilt, too many happy memories of Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's, Hermione and the Order. _"The Leaky Caldron." _The magical community will be there wanting to know where their loved ones are, who survived, and who won the fight. _With a jolt, he realized the only place with very few happy memories of his friends and family, was Privet Drive. There he would feel no guilt, and would be long since empty, as the Dursley's were sent away to a safe house earlier in the year.

Harry sighed and pictured the house in his mind, focused his magic, and with a twist of his heels, he span on the spot and disappeared with a loud _'pop'_ in the otherwise deathly silent grounds.

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere in America at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters._

"What do you mean, _he just vanished?_"

Director Nick Fury was staring at a computer screen, whilst a new S.H.I.E.L.D technician, Agent Western, was squirming uncomfortably next to the Director. Western had been tasked to follow and uncover as much information possible on a Harry James Potter, who had just been located in a Castle in Scotland which had suddenly appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar, when there had been no previous record of the estate on any archives. But just as suddenly, Potter had vanished from the apparent castle grounds, but not before a strange and unsettling scene unfolded.

*****An Hour Ago*****

**Director Nick Fury's POV**

"_Sir! I found Potter!" Someone called to the Director._

_Fury snapped his head up and shot a glance over to where the voice came from, he narrowed his eyes when his piercing stare landed on a newly recruited nervous-looking agent. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the agent's name. Ah, I'll just call him Agent, he thought. He walked over and peered at the agent's computer screen. "Where is he?" Fury demanded._

'_Agent' visibly gulped before responding. Fury raised one eyebrow in question. "Well he is in Scotland–in a castle–thatwasn'ttherebefore." He rambled in one breath. _

"_What?" Fury questioned. Why can't these so-called agents give me a straight answer, he thought sighing internally._

"_Potter suddenly appeared on our radar in a castle in Scotland, but the castle has only just appeared also. They both came into view at the same time, only, before 5 minutes ago it was a derelict ruins of a castle, of which the origins are unclear and has never seemed to be habited by anyone. But as you can see-" Agent continued pointing at a live video feed on the screen "-it is full of people and strange lights flashing around."_

_By now Fury was aware of the usually busy room, which was normally filled with noise from agents furiously typing away and talking into headsets, instead focused on Fury's conversation. He wasn't surprised, since 6 months ago when three mysterious teenagers suddenly appeared in a busy London street in front of a London double decker bus. S.H.I.E.L.D has had them followed by CCTV tracking and highly trained agents, however they were repeatedly lost and reappeared in completely different places. So by now the three unknowns were popular topics of gossip and somewhat of celebrities within S.H.I.E.L.D._

"_Agent, what exactly am I looking at here?" Fury asked, thoroughly confused. _

"_Well, I'm not completely sure, but it seems as though the kids and some adults are fighting these guys in weird masks and some of them look – well, strange. Anyway, this bald man with the red eyes seems to be in charge of the masked people, and he just strolled in to the courtyard looking kinda manic sir. And this big guy was holding Potter who appears to be unconscious and everyone else has stopped fighting and surrounding Potter and Bald Guy." Agent took a deep breath after rushing through the situation._

"_Where is the sound?"_

"_Erm…well…I'm trying to…"_

"_Get me sound Agent. We need to know what is happening" Fury stated coldly. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Seriously, the standard of agents have definitely dropped since I was recruited, he thought in a grimace._

_He looked over to the screen to see a boy with a sword talking to 'Bald Guy'. God! Now I'm calling him that!_

"_Get me a name for this Bald Guy too, Agent." He requested, and held his emotionless mask whilst Agent frantically clicked and typed on the computer to keep up with Fury's demands. Fury sighed again, and looked around at the rest of the room who were sitting in silence watching the scene unfold in front of them. "Well? Don't just sit there, gaping!" He yelled at the agents surrounding him. "MOVE!" He threw his arms in the air. "I want names, sound. I want to know how a flipping castle just turned up in the middle of Scotland. Out Of Nowhere! I want to know what the hell is going on. And who is HARRY JAMES POTTER?!" _

_A moment of silence was met after Fury's words, then there was a mad flutter of agents tapping away, talking on phones, flicking through papers, and discussing possible theories._

"_Sir, we've got sound in 3, 2, 1."_

_Screams of anguish filled the speakers, as the room watched the video footage – now with added sound. They watched in fascination as the crowd held back some of their own from attacking the masked people, they watched as Potter fell out of 'Big Guy's' hold and shot a light at 'Bald Guy'. They heard the two taunting each other whilst circling, as if ready to pounce. Fury heard Potter call 'Bald Guy' Tom, however he noticed that 'Tom' was not impressed by this. _

_The room continued to watch as the two had a fight of lights, when suddenly Tom fell in to a crumpled heap and the courtyard cheered. _

"_Sir, the two kids next to Potter have been recognized as the other two who appeared in London." Agent piped up._

"_Do we know their identities yet?" Fury asked, not taking his eyes from the unknowns on the screen._

"_No, however the girl referred to Potter as Harry, so that has confirmed his name."_

_Over the next few minutes the room watched in silent horror, as the courtyard went from an apparent joyous party, to death, blood and screams._

"_Whoa! What the hell happened to Potter?" Fury cried as they watched him screaming on the floor with blood pouring from sudden knife wounds. More people surrounded him and they shot more lights at him, causing obvious torture. "He…he's on fire! Oh my god!"_

"_Sir, what do we do? Do we send people in? They're only kids!" A voice asked timidly over the commotion._

_Fury hesitated, they are kids, he thought, but I have no idea what kind of weapons these are. I can't afford to risk my agent's lives. "We do nothing. We have no idea what is happening, and besides, we are in America! It would take too long to get over there to help." Fury finished quietly, almost mournfully._

"_Erm, Sir? Potter called them Hermione and Ron. I can't find any match to them in the database" Agent said quietly, and received a sharp nod of recognition from Fury._

_They watched, some with suspicious glistening eyes, as the three teenagers said their goodbyes to one another as 'Hermione' and 'Ron' were struck down by a green light. _

_Fury heard some sniffs and gasps as Potter yelled and screamed in grief before he too was killed._

_Silence filled the room as the masked people and a crazed woman laughed and kicked at Potter's body. They shot sparks at some of the few remaining walls and killed a few stragglers, then they slowly drifted further in to the castle after taking Tom's body. _

"_Give me something. Anything, about what we just saw." Fury said quietly._

_He drifted over to some paperwork at the back of the room to attempt to drown the previous scenes from his mind. After about half an hour, he heard some commotion. Looking up he saw the live footage from Scotland on the large screen on the main wall, looking around he saw the confused expressions of the 20 or so agents in the room._

"_Sir, it seems that Potter is waking up!" Agent cried._

"_Waking up? I though he was dead." Fury questioned in confusion. He saw others struck down by the strange green light and they failed to move again. He was jolted out of his thoughts upon hearing Potter's screams of anguish at the death of his friends. Once again the room filled with sniffling and gasps at Potter's reaction. After some time, the saw him remove a bag from the girl, and a-stick? from the ground, then he made his way into the castle. _

"_Where is he?" Fury demanded. God! There is now way I am losing him again! Not after all this!_

"_He is in the castle, but when he leaves, we will see him." Agent responded_

"_Ok-wait! What about those other people, the masked people? They couldn't have NOT heard Potter in the courtyard! Where are they?"_

"_Erm, I'm not sure Sir. They must either be deep in the castle or snuck out using blind spots"_

"_Hmm. Not good enough Agent." Fury responded in a disappointed tone._

"_Sorry, Sir. Oh! There he has exited the castle. Oh he has stopped, and he has-." Agent stopped with a gulp._

"_What, agent? What happened?"_

"_He's disappeared." _

*****Present Time*****

**Still in Fury's POV**

"I said, what do you mean he disappeared?" Fury repeated staring at the footage in front of him.

"I mean, Sir, that one moment he was there and the next … POP."

"Pop, agent?" Fury growled. "Why are you making these insane noises?" He yelled.

Agent visibly flinched and said in a timid voice. "Well when he vanishes, we hear a noise that sounds ... like ... pop."

"FIND HIM NOW!" Fury started to storm out of the room in the direction on his office, when he was interrupted.

"Sir?" A voice squeaked.

"WHAT NOW?" Fury whipped around glaring manically at the agent.

Another agent decided to help by taking over. "Sir, we have found Potter again. He was spotted from the CCTV in the area of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. We are following him now digitally. Oh, it appears he has walked into number 4." She spoke, whilst watching Potter's movements on the screen.

Fury relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good work. Send in a team of high level agents. Orders are to tranq him, without drawing attention, and bring him back to base. We cannot not lose him again. Agent Phillips, I want you to oversee this mission. Understood?" Phillips nodded and walked out of the room talking through her ear piece.

"Agent," Fury started giving orders, but turned around to see him shaking slightly and pale faced. "Erm, take a break, I don't want you fainting in here, messing up the floor." He sighed

The agent nodded, mumbled a reply and shot past fury disappearing round the corner.

Fury turned to an agent next to him. "What the hell is his name again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers – I do not make any form of profit from writing this FanFiction, except my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others.**

_**Again, thank you so much for the amazing response **__** I cannot believe how many people have viewed this fic!**_

_**The plot starts to develop a little now, so hopefully not much repetitiveness this time.**_

_**Sorry for the delay of Chapter 3, but here is the latest instalment …. Enjoy **_

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry stood in the doorway of number 4 Privet Drive, looking down the darkened hallway he choked out a strangled laugh as he imagined Aunt Petunia's face with the state of her beloved home. The house was dark and gloomy, a trace of dust traced the floor and doorframes. Harry noticed a stale smell lingering in the house, sighing, he forced himself to walk to the living room and collapsed on the floor.

"Why did this happen?" He thought out loud. "Merlin, this is a mess!" He sighed running his hands over this face.

As he lay on his back, he was aware of the numbing pain returning, from his injuries inflicted by Bellatrix's torture session. He realized that his _Sectumsempra_ wounds were still bleeding out, though admittedly slower than normal. Harry removed his t-shirt to inspect the damage, he gasped as the fabric brushed across the raw burnt skin. Standing up to a wave of light-headedness, Harry made his way to the kitchen glancing at his reflection in the glass door. Knife wounds were scattered over his torso, back and arms, and in the spaces between were areas of burnt skin from the _Incendio Duo _spell. Looking closer Harry saw faint lines on his skin as if black veins were crawling their way throughout his body, with a jolt he realized that they were the scars from exposure to an exceptionally long _Crucio_. Harry stretched over to the kitchen tap for the hot water, staring at the tap he bunched his brows in confusion. "Where's the damn water?" He muttered. Experimenting with the cold tap he became increasingly frustrated. "Come on!" He cried thumping the taps, sobbing, he felt to the floor clutching his legs and burying his face into his knees.

* * *

**4 Hours later**

"OK, surround the house and stand by. We don't know exactly where the target is or his current power or health status. Keep your eyes and ears open. Any questions? Ok move out, I repeat, move out." Phil Coulson softly spoke into his ear piece, in the corner of his eye he saw his agents respond to his order. He had posted his agents around 4 Privet Drive to take out Harry James Potter by tranquilizer, quietly and without drawing attention.

He crept forward with his own tranq gun in hand, his agents had already entered the house, and were searching the premises.

"Sir, there is no sign of Potter. Repeat Potter has not been found." Coulson heard in his ear piece.

He frowned in confusion, "Potter should be there, team. HQ hasn't alerted us that he has exited the house. Check all areas again."

"But sir, what if he popped away?"

Phil smirked internally, everyone had started referring to his vanishing act as popping, much to Fury's disgust. Just before they left, one of the analyst agents had found that every time Potter popped away, there was a spike in energy readings, so Phil knew if Potter had popped away as HQ would have notified them.

"He's in there agent. Check again."

"Yes sir."

Phil stalked forward after his agents. As he stepped into the house he was aware of a slight musty smell as if the house hadn't been lived in for a while, he peered into through the doorway. His agents were sneaking through the house, investigating every room.

"Has anyone checked the cupboard?" Phil asked, pointing at the small door under the staircase.

The agents looked sheepish and glanced at each other.

"No sir, sorry sir." Stuttered an agent as he walked forward.

He opened the door and shone his torch in. He faltered in his movement and reported in a whisper. "Erm sir, Potter is in here. He seems to be asleep – wait. I think that's blood." He stood aside, handing over the torch and let Phil glance in.

Curled up in the center of the cupboard was Potter, under the spotlight of the torch Phil could make out a steadily growing patch of red liquid. Pulling his head out of the doorway, Phil whispered to the nearest agent to call for a medic team urgently. He stepped aside and allowed for the team to pass him, watching a senior medic crept in to check his vitals.

20 minutes later, S.H.I.E.L.D agents were gathered around Phil outside the house, as a sedated Potter was wheeled out, ready to transfer to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ Medical Facility.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in America**

**Fury's POV**

Fury stood in the main office, gazing at the many Agents working on computers, signing paper work, and talking with their Senior Handlers. He smirked. Every Agent in the room, kept glancing at the TV screen at the front of the room, where security footage showed live coverage of Potter. He looked back at the screen himself. Potter was still asleep in a hospital cot in the room.

The room from the inside, was a small square room, with a single bed (currently occupied), the walls were plain white and the door had no handle. From the outside however, it was a square cell reinforced by steel, lining the walls, with regular sections of one way glass, which acted as a plain wall on the other side. The cell was in the center of a large room, monitored and surrounded by armed guards.

After he had been brought in by Agent Coulson, Fury thought, Potter had been handed over to the Medic team, who treated him. Fury had watched via the cameras and to his (and the not so subtle Agents in the room with him) horror, he had seen the damage of the obvious torture. The Medic team tried their best treating the wounds and burns, but they reported that there were various scars on the boy ranging from months to years old.

The boy had now been asleep for 3 days, and according to the medics, should be waking up soon. Bringing his attention back to the screen, he saw how Potter twitched and talked in his sleep. During previous nightmares he had spoken of a Mione, Ron, Sirius and Cedric among other names and words which were unrecognizable.

"Whatever his backstory is, it's sure as hell a whopper!" Fury murmured to no one in particular.

"You've got that right Sir. How is he?" Fury turned his head and saw that Agent Coulson had appeared at his side whilst he was distracted with his thoughts. He liked Phil, he was a good agent and handler, especially with the troublesome Agents, thinking of Barton and Romanoff in particular.

"According to the medics, he should be alright. Although they had a challenge stopping the bleeding. Whatever those people did to him, it was definitely a powerful thing."

"Right." Phil responded, watching the screen still displaying Potter twitching in his sleep.

From the corner of his eye, Fury watched Phil, he was wringing his hands and staring at the screen. It seemed he was preparing to say something, but couldn't bring himself to ask.

"… Sir?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sir, how could they do this? Those people I mean. They tortured him. He only looks about 15, but his records say he is 17. We know he has been living rough for the past few months, he's skin and bone, riddled with scars, fresh wounds and other injuries, and he was obviously targeted in that fight. Also sir, the medics records say that he has words carved into his arms. _Blood Traitor, Mudblooder _and _Freak_ and that strange scar on his forehead. What happened to him? How could they do this?" Phil finished his speech, took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

"You done?" Fury asked, raising on eyebrow.

Phil gave a sheepish glance towards Fury. "Yeah sir, I'm done."

"Look." Fury turned towards Phil. "We don't know why this happened or who any of these people actually are. But he is here now. We finally have him, and we will get our answers soon. Who knows, maybe he will be a potential Agent in the future. If he can do half the things those other people could do then he could be a worthy S.H.I.E.L.D Agent."

It seemed as though a weight had been lifted off Phil's shoulders, as he visibly relaxed. "May I ask one thing then sir?"

"What?"

"If Potter does decide to join S.H.I.E.L.D then, may I be his handler?" Phil asked.

"If we ask, and depending on his response, then maybe."

Phil smiled. "Thanks sir." He nodded and walked off towards his office, grabbing paper work as he went.

Fury turned towards the screen again, to see that Potter still hadn't woken up. "That depends, of course, on when the boy decides to wake up!" He growled and stalked off to yell at the newbies.

* * *

**A/N – I know that it takes longer than 4 hours to fly from America to England, but I figured that S.H.I.E.L.D. would have super-fast airplanes/helicopters etc**, **so they would be there in a matter of a few hours.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) It was a tough one to write!**

**Remember, this is my first FanFic, and please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
